Reunion, Rampion
by Aurum19
Summary: Starts with (a very unreal version of) Scarlet and Wolf's reunion and continues to tell different couples' cutesy stories... (Scarlet x Wolf, Cress x Thorne, Kai x Cinder, Winter x Jacin) Spoilers for Cress! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Please Read This Note_****: A/N: This chapter is a fluffy version of Scarlet and Wolf's reunion. For the rest of the story, I'm pretending that all they had to do is rescue Scarlet and Winter, then fly to some other part on Luna... or something. So all the other ships' stories will happen aboard the Rampion, with Scarlet on board. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! ~Aurum19**

* * *

"Ten minutes until landing on Luna," Darla announced. Wolf's breathing sped up, his heart pounding. _Ten more minutes... That's all._

Wolf had been terrified about this day for weeks, ever since he found out she was taken. What if she was dead? What if she was hurt? Or worst of all: What if she was being tortured and scared? Wolf wanted to stab his own eyes to get the image of her crying, broken, out of his head.

He had lost all hope... Well, no, not quite. There was still a nagging, annoying light in his mind, an idea, that she might be okay. He knew the minute he found out the truth, that light would be extinguished, and he would be more heartbroken than ever. To say the least.

"Wolf, are you okay?" He stopped pacing and looked around for the source. Cinder was looking at him, concerned. She winced. He knew what she must be thinking, _Of course he wasn't okay. _Everyone had had a lot of pity on him and was doing their best to avoid him; Wolf didn't care. He cared about getting Scarlet back.

He shrugged in response to Cinder's question. Everyone was looking at him now. Darla broke the silence.

"Three minutes until landing on Luna." Everybody averted their gaze and resumed what they were doing, if anything. Wolf leaned against a wall, his foot tapping restlessly.

Cinder was fiddling with some metal... thing. Kai was tapping his fingers against his knee, sitting in the corner of the room. Cress was tugging at the sleeves of her clothes. Thorne was staring at the floor. Even Iko was silent. All of them were nervous. Anything could go wrong in the rescue attempt.

"One minute left." _Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven..._

Wolf took a deep breath. Not that it helped any. He glanced at the tomato cans on the kitchen counter. It did nothing to calm him.

"Guys," Cinder faced them, "here we go."

The tension was tangible.

The final countdown.

_Three, two, one..._

* * *

The ramp was lowered and everyone slowly walked onto Luna. Cress was muttering descriptions to Thorne, and Cinder and Kai were just looking around in awe.

As Wolf looked around, he was assaulted with memories and thoughts of his life on Luna. He remembered his parents, his brother, the Lunar special operatives...

The Lunar special operatives left a bittersweet stain on Wolf's memory. Admittedly, more bitter than sweet, but still. It was the reason he had met Scarlet. She was the reason his world was revolutionized.

He walked around some then caught a whiff of... something.

"Stop," he ordered. Everyone turned to look at him, alarm etched in their features. He looked around wildly. He caught movement in the corner of his eye and turned. So did everyone else.

It smelled like filth and... another scent Wolf couldn't recognize. Wait. He recognized it... but no. It couldn't be.

He focused on the movement again. Then the figures causing the movement came out into the open.

Wolf froze, his breathing trapped in his throat. His vision tunneled. There was laughter as Cinder and Thorne ran up to hug the new arrivals. Kai and Cress were introducing themselves. But Wolf couldn't hear any of the commotion. Only one thing mattered.

Scarlet. His alpha female.

Alive. Safe. Okay. Smiling.

Scarlet's eyes brightened as she hugged all of the crew.

Cinder whispered something to Scarlet, nodding in Wolf's direction. Scarlet's eyes riveted on Wolf when she saw him. Everything stopped...

As soon as her eyes locked on his, he came out of his trance. He ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a bone-crushing embrace. Scarlet leaned her head against his chest. She smelled terrible, but that was irrelevant. He didn't realize that he was hugging her tighter and tighter with each passing second.

"Mmph. Can't. Breathe," Scarlet squeaked. Wolf immediately loosened his grip. He tilted her face up towards his. Wolf could hear his heart beating. Time seem to slow. All he could see was her flaming hair, her gently smiling lips, and her sparkling eyes.

It was impossible to tell which one of them went in first. They kissed, for once not caring who was watching.

She ran her hands through his hair before settling them around his neck. He held her face in his hands, then wrapped them around her waist. He could taste the salt on her lips from the teardrops; he couldn't tell to whom they belonged to.

When they separated, Scarlet swayed a little, off balance without his support. He felt the same way. Wolf blinked back his tears. Scarlet smiled and brushed an escaped tear away. He stopped trying to suppress the tears and let them flood down his scarred face as he gazed at Scarlet.

"Scarlet," he breathed. A whisper of a smile shadowed her lips.

"Wolf," she murmured, like his name was a prayer. They gazed into each others eyes for a while before he could manage a somewhat complete sentence.

"You're safe," he whispered.

"For the most part," she grinned, the smile making her eyes dance.

Wolf laughed, the first smile he had let break through since she had gotten kidnapped. Wolf reluctantly let go of Scarlet, but he intertwined his fingers with hers. But there was a finger missing. He lifted it up towards him, and rage filled him. _They had done this to her. _

Scarlet saw his expression and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's okay. It will be okay." He kept staring at the place were her little finger was supposed to be.

"What happened to it?" he rumbled, his voice low and filled with fury.

"Later." Wolf wasn't satisfied, not in the slightest, but before he could say anything else, she looked at all the others.

Everyone let out a nervous laugh.

"So, Wolf, are you going to talk now?" Thorne said, trying, as usual, to make light of things. Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"So, what's happened since I left?" Wolf noticed she was careful not to say _kidnapped._ "And why is Thorne wearing a bandanna over his eyes?"

"Uh, I kind of crashed into something and am temporarily blind." Wolf noticed a black-haired girl hovering near them, and he moved to make space for her. He didn't let go of Scarlet's hand.

"What's happened?" asked the girl. "I suppose these are the people who are supposed to meet us here?" Her voice had a sing-song quality to it. Everyone looked at her, surprised. Scarlet startled.

"Oh, yes! Everyone this is Princess Winter, Winter this is Thorne, um, Cress, Cinder, Emperor Kai, and, of course, Wolf." She smiled and looked so lovingly at Wolf that he felt warmed down to his toes. He squeezed her hand.

"Oh! Is he the boy you were talking about?" Scarlet's cheeks turned a faint pink color. "The one you didn't know the first name of?" Scarlet blushed deeper. Wolf raised his eyebrows at her.

"Um, yes..." she stammered. She paused, then regained control of herself. Wolf's heart fluttered. "Speaking of which, what is your first name, Wolf? I know your last name- Kesley." Wolf flinched. Everyone was suddenly watching him.

"Ze'ev," he muttered.

"Ze'ev Kesley..." Scarlet said, tasting the words. She said it so sweetly, yet Wolf couldn't help but shudder at the memories the old name brought. Cress seemed to realize how uncomfortable he was and piped up, "Who wants to tell what happened to them first?"

"How about you go first, Cress?" Cinder offered. "And let's go back into the ship while we're at it."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome, positive or negative. Glad you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the kind words and reviews! They make my day. Now, without further ado, the second chapter:**

Scarlet plunked herself in a chair aboard the Rampion, still holding Wolf's hand. She had never been happier. Except maybe with Grand-mere.

"So... Cress, right?" Cress smiled and nodded. She was studying Scarlet, like she was trying to grasp what Scarlet was like.

Winter sat to Scarlet's left and, of course, Wolf sat to Scarlet's right.

"So, uh, Cress is going first?" Cinder asked.

Once they all finished swapping stories, Scarlet decided she liked Kai. She approved him as a match for Cinder. They were obviously in love with each other; sitting slightly turned towards each other, grazing each other's fingertips, making split-second's eye contact before looking away, a ghost of a smile always lingering on their lips.

She also really liked Cress. She was so sweet and quiet, and she balanced Thorne out perfectly. She kept throwing out longing glances his way, although he could not see them.

Scarlet also noticed that no one said much about how Wolf fared while she was gone. Wolf must've noticed too because his smile had disappeared from his face.

When everyone had went off to do whatever job they had to do, Scarlet cornered Cinder.

"Hey, Cinder?" Cinder turned around.

"Yeah?"

"No one said anything about how Wolf was while I was gone, but Thorne made the comment of 'Finally talking again.' Do you... have any idea what happened?" Cinder averted her gaze.

"Um..." Cinder began and Scarlet stepped closer. "Well, soon after you were, uh, taken, he got hurt. Thorne and Cress, as you know, were in a satellite. Wolf was out cold for a couple of days before we got to Africa.

"When he woke up, the first thing he asked for was you. We told him what had happened and he was... Angry. Devastated. Dr. Erland sedated him again.

"Right before we found Thorne, he woke up, and he thought it was a dream. After we had confirmed what happened... Well, after that he wouldn't talk, he just sat in a corner. He wouldn't smile or laugh. It was like... the life had drained out of him."

Cinder's voice cracked. A tear leaked out of Scarlet's eye. She hated thinking about Wolf in that state.

"When we found you, it was the first time he had reacted to anything since he found out about your kidnapping. I tried to help him but..." Cinder's voice hiccuped and she sat down on the floor, arms wrapped around her legs. Scarlet's tears were coming out uncontrollably. She knelt next to Cinder and took her hand.

"I-I could've h-helped," Cinder began, her breathing ragged. Scarlet tightened her grip on Cinder's metal hand.

"You did your best..." Scarlet trailed off, unable to say anything else through her tears.

"There's so much more I could do... But I just... can't. I don't know... I feel like I'm completely useless." Scarlet let out a bitter laugh.

"You're anything but that, Cinder. I should've been there-" Cinder shushed her quietly and tightened her arm around Scarlet's shoulders. Scarlet was crying even harder.

The girls sat there for another half-hour, saying nothing, but comforting each other.

**A/N: That was really short. And really sad. I meant for it to be a happy chapter but... er, it didn't exactly turn out that way, did it? The next chapter I ****_know _****will be happier, promise. Anyways, reviews are always welcome and dearly loved, positive or negative. Thank you for reading! ~Aurum19 (And, just because, I'm gonna give you a hug, er, through the internet. *hugs*)**


	3. Chapter 3

Cress was walking down a hallway when she heard Scarlet's laugh coming from Wolf's room.

"So _that's _why all the canned tomatoes are gone! I was going to see if I could actually make something with them..." More laughter. Cress could pretty much _hear_ Wolf's embarrassment and she smiled. Lately, he had been a lot happier, which made sense. It was much easier on everyone to feel the warmth he practically radiated whenever Scarlet was around.

Cress rounded the corner and saw Thorne walking towards her.

"Oh, good! I've been looking for you!" he exclaimed. Cress tried to ignore the small tap dance her heart was performing.

"Yes?" she managed to get out.

"It's time for the eye drops." Cress looked at her watch and laughed.

"It is! Who knew that _you _would be the one reminding _me_?" she teased. Thorne rolled his eyes.

"I _do _actually remember stuff every once in a while." Cress giggled, a sweet sound. Thorne's eyes seemed to brighten as he heard it... Or maybe that was her imagination.

"Come on, let's go," she said. They started walking to his room, Cress guiding him by the arm.

"Did you hear Scarlet and Wolf?" Thorne asked, a wicked grin on his face. Cress smiled and nodded, even though he was still blind. She wondered how he managed to make his way around the Rampion and how he recognized her. She pushed the question to the back of her mind.

"They're so sweet to each other... Why do you ask?" she inquired, suddenly curious. Thorne snickered.

"She was teasing him about the tomatoes and he would protest. Then every once in a while it would go silent." He stopped walking to double over in laughter. Cress blushed as she thought of Scarlet and Wolf kissing. Thorne continued. "And sometimes she would say something, and he'd retort, and they'd get into a debate, usually ending in him laughing at her. Sometimes vice versa." Thorne shook his head in astonishment, still chuckling. "I've never seen anyone have that effect on him before."

"Yeah, he's not nearly as scary as I thought he was," Cress sighed. Thorne laughed.

"I know the feeling." Thorne smirked. "The first time we saw them he was trying to eat her... granted, his brain was being controlled, but still." Cress widened her eyes and almost stopped in her tracks.

"_Really?_" she said in a shocked whisper. Thorne chuckled again.

"They've gone a long way, huh?"

They reached Thorne's room and she led him to a chair. Cress fished out the eye drops. She hovered over him, looking into the endless ocean that was the Captain's eyes. As usual, she let herself get lost in those eyes, almost drowning, before pulling herself back to the present and squeezing the dropper.

When she was done, she moved to put the dropper down but Thorne rested his hand against her cheek and his gentle touch held her where she was. A faint smile played across his lips.

"Captain?"

"You're eyes are beautiful," he murmured. Cress creased her brow in confusion.

"H-how can y-you see?" she stammered in embarrassment. So he had seen the couple of seconds she had gazed into his eyes before she put the drops in. She flushed. Thorne brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"The drops are working, I suppose. From a far distance I can make out vague blobs, but things right in front of me..." He kept his voice low. His hand dropped from her face and rested on her hand. He curled his fingers around hers.

She stood, paralyzed, for a couple more seconds, blushing. Then she turned to set the dropper down on the desk, still holding his hand.

"Your eyes are this beautiful light blue. Almost clear. I didn't know that color existed." Cress turned back around, startled. "And they always have this sort of hope in them... Kind of like a light." Thorne laughed quietly, and Cress's heart fluttered. "I remember seeing you for the first time through a screen and wondering what the light was. I think I've kind of figured it out. But not entirely." The corner of his mouth quirked upward. "Though I suppose the mystery is what makes it so enrapturing."

Cress was stunned. Her eyes, enrapturing? Beautiful? Mysterious? She was suddenly acutely aware of how close she stood to him. Thorne laughed again.

"Don't look so surprised. You're a lot prettier than people realize. And I'm not just talking about appearance." A tear slid down Cress's face. No one had ever been so nice to her before. Of course, she didn't have many people to compare it to, but that didn't make it any less valuable to her.

"Captain..." Thorne brushed her tears away and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Don't cry." He grinned nervously. "What does crying do?" Cress let out a musical laugh through her tears, reminded of their time in the Sahara Desert.

"Dehydrates," she giggled nervously. Thorne's playful expression was suddenly replaced with something else... Something more intense. Something Cress couldn't quite discern.

Thorne tilted her face towards his... And kissed her.

Cress's eyes widened before they slowly closed, taking in the perfection of this moment. She slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Thorne's lips were warm against hers and she could taste her own salty tears.

They had kissed once before this, and there was the same exhilaration, same happiness. But the feelings were enhanced somehow. The love that Cress had felt in that one instance on the palace rooftop now consumed her.

Thorne pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"Cress," he murmured. "I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and time spent reading. I really love hearing your thoughts. Anyways, this chapter is probably the one I'm most proud of throughout all my stories. I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out, and I think that the part where Thorne is describing her eyes is my favorite thing I've ever written. **

**Thank you all so much for reading! ~Aurum19**


	4. Chapter 4

Kai didn't know where he was. He was constantly getting lost in the Rampion. He knew how to get from the main room to his room to the bathroom... but that was about it. Usually, he just wandered aimlessly until he found someone, or he stayed in the main room.

True, he had lived in a huge palace for eighteen years without getting lost, but that was different. The palace was his home. He suddenly felt a pang of longing but quickly dismissed it. If he, _they_, didn't succeed, there would be no home to return to.

He gave up on trying to navigate the Rampion and started to head back to his room. He passed the main room, but saw a figure, so he walked in.

He grinned when he saw who it was: Cinder. She was working on something in the corner of the room, not noticing that Kai had come in.

He walked over to her and leaned on the back of the chair, nudging her with his elbow.

Without looking up, she ordered, "Stop it, Thorne." It took a lot of self-control to smother Kai's laughter. He nudged her again.

"Thorne! Stop it!" And, just because the third time's the charm, he poked her in the back.

"Thorne, I swear-" She whipped around, irritation etched in her delicately strong features. When she saw Kai, her eyes widened. "Oh." Kai knew he was doing a terrible job of not smiling. But she just looked so flustered... it reminded him of when they had first met in the New Beijing marketplace. "Uh, I was just expecting Thorne to be the one..." she stammered. Kai raised his eyebrows.

"I noticed." He knew if she could blush, she would be tomato red right then.

"So, um," she began, returning to her work, "what are you doing?" Kai shrugged in response.

"Getting lost, mostly." Cinder laughed, and her discomfort seemed to thaw a little. Kai leaned over her shoulder, and she looked up at him, surprised. "What are you doing?" he asked. She adjusted herself on the chair so she was looking right at him and not up at him.

"Well, Darla, you know, the ship, wasn't programmed to perform illegal actions, and I think I found out a way to solve it..." She started to spout out a bunch of mechanical mumbo jumbo that he didn't understand. His mind was still reeling as to how to program an escort-droid to tell the difference between legal and illegal things. Good thing he wasn't a mechanic or a programmer.

As he attempted to comprehend Cinder's gibberish, he realized just how much she loved to fix things. While she was talking, her whole face had lit up and she was talking animatedly with her hands. Her face lost the shadow of worry that had been shrouding it since he had joined the Rampion. She looked like she could never be and never had been happier._ Did she look that way when she was thinking about him? _an annoying part of his mind wondered. He shushed it. She looked beautiful. He felt the tips of his ears turn red, and he knew he was grinning like a fool.

"...and then I'll- Kai?" she questioned. Kai shook his head and took the chair next to her.

"Nothing. I just don't understand one bit of what you're saying," he replied, that stupid grin still on his face. "I hardly know what a hammer is." Cinder laughed again.

"Well, this-" she pointed at the hammer, "is a hammer. _This _is a nail. This is a-" Kai made a face at her.

"I guess, to be fair, _I _don't know a thing about politics," she consented.

"That makes two of us." Cinder laughed again. He loved hearing her laugh. It was such a nice sound, especially since she had so much weighing on her. He gazed at her, and, on an impulse, leaned forward and kissed her.

He shocked himself. And her too, it seemed. She gasped and tensed. Then she slowly relaxed and held his face in her hands.

He pulled away and her hands fell to her lap. This time he _knew _he was red. Cinder smiled gently, taking his hand. Then she hesitated before pecking him on the cheek. Kai ducked his head.

"Here, I'll teach you how to use a screwdriver, if you teach me how to deal with evil, power-crazy queens, deal?" she asked, a glint of mischief in her eye. Kai grinned.

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: So I just finished Fairest. That. Book. Oh, my word. I am heartbroken and disgusted and sad and scared and pitiful and hating her... all at once. But I ship Jacin/Winter even more than before because that was too freaking adorable. As soon as he says, "Hey, Trouble." I couldn't stop smiling. And I grinned for the rest of the day. Please feel free to PM me if you want to fangirl/discuss! **

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome, positive or negative. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Please Read: **_**A/N: This chapter does not take place in the Rampion. Originally, I was going to make it there, but then I decided I preferred to write about Jacin and Winter together. So this chapter takes place on Luna. Thank you for reading this far and I love you all!**

* * *

_Winter POV:_

Winter meandered through the gardens, every once in a while pausing to pick a flower. Her favorites were the daffodils. They reminded her of the first verse of a second era poem that she especially loved: _"I wandered as lonely as a cloud/That floats on high o'er vales and hills/__When all at once I saw a crowd/A host, of golden daffodils/Beside the lake, beneath the trees/Fluttering and dancing in the breeze..." _She sighed in delight. She was mystified as to how poems were so similar to honey, flowing smoothly, lingeringly, lovingly. The chosen words of the poem as beautiful as the sweet liquid caught in golden sunlight...

As she wandered through the labyrinth-like garden, she felt a warm buzzing inside. She glanced at her hands and saw that she was melting. She could see the drops of her liquid self adorning the petal of the delicate flower she was holding, weighing down the edges before sliding gracefully off the tips. She was like a wax figure, melting... melting...

Winter focused on the ground, but saw the blood-tainted tiles. Her fear lit up a spark in her mind and heart, causing her to melt faster. She closed her eyes, tears sliding silently on her cheeks. She was melting... melting...

* * *

_Jacin POV:_

Jacin heard whimpers. Not just any whimpers. Ones he recognized from years of comforting that person until the sniffles subsided. They were _her _whimpers. He ran as fast as he could, following the sound.

He found her. She was cowering away from something, her eyes closed. A panicked gasp escaped from her lips, and she shrank back further. Jacin slowly approached her, took her hand.

Winter slowly opened her eyes, and upon seeing him, flung herself into his arms, her tears staining his uniform. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Sh. Sh... It'll be okay. You'll be fine..." he whispered into her hair.

"Melting..." she gasped between her sobs.

* * *

_Winter POV:_

Winter felt herself sliding in his grip. He tightened his grasp on her. The hot wax dripped on his arms and fingers, but he didn't flinch. He lifted her up, and held her tightly.

Suddenly, the fear was gone. Extinguished, just like that. The heat that had melted her was gone, replaced by a different warmth. She felt her wax body hardening, and was able to straighten herself in his embrace. _When was the last time he held her like this? _His grip relaxed, and he pulled away from her, looking her in the face.

"Are you okay?" He spoke in hushed tones. Winter smiled weakly.

"Yes... it hasn't been this bad in weeks. I don't understand." She wiped a tear away from her face. _You have to be strong. _Jacin_ believes in you. _

"It's okay. You're fine now." He let go of her, then looked back. "Do you... want to go for a walk?" Winter's heart began to pound faster, and it wasn't because she just had a terrifying hallucination.

"Um, yes. Okay." She glanced down at her hands, which were white in strangling the daffodils. The petals looked fine. "Jacin?" she asked. He glanced down at her, concern still etched in his features.

"Yes, Princess?"

"What were you doing in the gardens?" The corner of his lips quirked upward.

"Looking for you. I went to your room and couldn't find you. So I figured you were out here, wreaking havoc on the flowers." The smile had spread to his eyes. Winter laughed, and he grinned. He looked so handsome when he smiled. Then his grin vanished.

"Do you want to talk about your..." he began. Winter's gaze dropped to the flower she was holding.

"I was melting this time. Last time I turned to ice. This time I was melting wax," she breathed. Jacin moved his arm as to take her hand, but something stopped him and it dropped by his side.

"Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be okay." _As long as you're with me. _She completed the thought in her head. Jacin seemed to sense what she was going to say, because he dropped his gaze. Winter smiled up at him.

"How are you, Sir Clay?" she teased. Jacin laughed, although it sounded a bit forced.

"Well enough. You, Princess?" Winter raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled again. "_Melting _with joy, I suppose?" She glared at him and his grin shrank into a small smirk. The moonlight glinted in his ice-blue eyes, making them glimmer. A blush formed on her cheeks. She turned her face away from him, her glance catching on a particularly beautiful flower bush. She made her way towards it.

* * *

_Jacin POV:_

"What kind of flowers are these, Jacin?" Winter asked as she examined the rosy petals. "I've never seen them before."

"Probably some inhumane experiment of Her Highness's," he muttered under his breath. Winter glanced back at him.

"What?"

"Probably a new species created under the Queen's command," he said smoothly. Winter returned to her inspection.

"They're awfully pretty." She caressed the flower, whispering to it as if it could understand her. Jacin couldn't help but admire her kindness, even to a plant. Her face was alight, her golden-brown eyes sparkling. She had recovered from the hallucination so quickly, and although he dismissed the thought, Jacin hoped it was because he had helped. He could feel his face warming up, and prayed to the stars that his blush wouldn't be noticed in the darkness.

"Jacin?" Winter turned around. "Do you like it?" She held the pink flower out to him, and he mutely nodded. Winter must have found his reaction amusing because she looked like she was trying to suppress a smile, even though her laughing eyes gave her away.

Before he could do anything else stupid, he checked his watch and bowed to her.

"I hate to leave, Princess, but I have to-" Winter graced him with another dazzling smile.

It's fine, Jacin. I'll see you soon?" Jacin gave her a grin.

"Definitely." He turned to leave, but as soon as he took a step, he felt her hand close around his wrist. He stopped and looked at her. "Princess?"

Winter hesitated for a moment. Then she stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He felt his heart patter and soften. He smiled ever so slightly, and she shyly looked at the ground. He dipped his head at her.

"Good-night, Jacin," she said softly, looking back into his eyes. He brushed a hair behind her ear before replying.

"Good-night, Trouble."

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Reunion, Rampion. I hope you enjoyed reading it! I loved to write it. I think my two favorites to write were this one and the Cress/Thorne one. But these won by a very close margin. Which was your favorite? **

**The poem used at the beginning of this chapter was the first verse of _I Wandered as Lonely as a Cloud _by William Wordsworth. (One of my many favorite poems.) This poem does not belong to me, and neither does The Lunar Chronicles.**

_**(Oh, and if you want, please send me a one-worded theme for inspiration for another story, Thank you!) **_

**Love, Aurum19**


End file.
